Cardfight Vanguard Quintessence
by E men
Summary: My own Vanguard story about a high schooler named Jay whos introduced to the game and plays with his friends. However, something is going on in the background of the national tournament and what about his past is connected with that drama? See Jay Shiro and his friends. I'll also be using characters from the digimon world for some of my cards and as for the rating its T for now


**Hello here's another piece that I've been thinking for a while and I feel its time to let it out. Please review and tell me what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own cardfight vanguard or cardfight vanguard G. Rights also go to the creators of digimon for agunimon and greymon. I only own the characters Umiko, Jay Seishin, and Karai. Please support the official release.**

Waking up to the sunshine hitting his face Jay Seishin opened his eyes slightly and looked up at the ceiling.

"Another boring day huh" he said with his arm up, trying to shield his face from the sunshine. He proceeded to get up and head for the bathroom.

(Next Scene)

After finishing getting dressed and brushing his teeth Jay headed down his stairs in his school uniform with his satchel slung over his shoulder in his hands.

Looking down he saw that his sister Karai was on the table face down… as usual. Sighing Jay made his way to the table and put his bag down.

What could be heard next by Karai as she woke up was the clanking of dishes and the distinct sounds of two glasses, plates, and silverware as she raised her head to a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of milk.

Her face beaming with a smile and her eyes glistening, Karai happily picked up the plate and began to eat making yummy noises as Jay sat there finishing his milk.

After a couple minutes she put down her plate and sighed contently. Opening her eyes she asked, "So how do you think this new place is going to be"?

However, that was all she got to ask because as soon as she was finished Jay was already out as the door clanked shut in the background.

"Oh Jay" lamented Karai with a sad look on her face. "Ever since then you haven't smiled..." she said flashing back for a moment when her brother was younger and she watched from afar smiling as she saw her brother's face beaming with an even bigger smile, with the sun shining in the background. "Not even once".

(Next scene)

Walking down the hallway of his school Jay was making his way to his homeroom, looking at a piece of paper as he rounded the corner.

However, looking up was all he was able to do as he looked up and saw a girl with blue hair and eyes in the girl's school uniform. She looked up with surprise as they collided and hit the floor with a followed by a loud clanking sound.

Groaning Jay opened his eyes and saw the girls was down with her books and bag scattered everywhere.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized as he scrambled to pick up her things as she opened her eyes and clutched her head.

"Yeah its no problem".

However, all of a sudden as she got a hold of her bearings she saw him pick up her deck case in his hands... and they were glowing red and purple.

Looking shocked she saw that his face showed any kind of surprise as he picked up the last of her things.

"Can he not see what I see? How can he…."?

"Here" he said as the girl did a double take seeing that he was handing her things to her. Blinking she took her things and barely managed a thank you as he picked her up and walked off.

"Who was that guy"?

(Next scene)

Inside the classroom Jay was standing in the front, to be introduced to the class.

"Now students I'd like to welcome you to another year at Sorano high school. Now we have us here a new student all the way from America, and he will be with us for the remainder of his high school experience so treat him well".

With that the teacher looked at Jay to signal for him to introduce himself. Seeing with his eyes that he understood Jay spoke.

"Hi my names Jay Shiro Seishin but you can call me Jay. You see I actually used to live here when I was little in Osaka but my dad got a job in America until now. I'm fifteen since last week and I hope I can fit in here," he said as slight clapping followed.

"Alright you can have a seat right near the window over there" pointed out the teacher as Jay nodded and took his seat before looking out the window, unaware he was being watched.

You see right near him was another kid the same age with white hair and grey eyes who was slightly staring at the new kid.

After that the day was pretty much uneventful as Jay counted down the minutes until the bell rung to signal lunch. Getting up Jay went out as the kid with white hair saw him leave.

(Next scene)

Having made his way to the lunchroom Jay slumped on the table lamenting at his bad luck. "Just my luck, I was so distracted by Karai that I forgot to pick up my wallet on my way out".

Sighing Jay seemed to lose all hope for lunch before two clanking sounds hit the table catching his attention. Looking up he looked shocked as the source of the noise was in fact the same girl he had just bumped into.

"Hi there" she said as she took a seat while Jay was still shocked.

"It's you".

"Yeah so are you going to eat or not" she said as she opened her box and took her chopsticks in hand?

"But why are you doing this"?

Finally looking at him with that question she just shrugged her shoulders. "You just seemed nice, after all most guys would have hit me and then run off if they were the new guy at school" she said taking a bite of rice. "Oh and before you ask how I know that, since I hate questions here" she said handing him the sheet he had been reading.

"Oh that. Thanks" he replied taking the paper.

"Thank you" he said as he bowed and reached out for the bento before the girl stuck out her chopsticks.

"That is if you can do me a small favor" she said which got Jay's attention while unbeknownst to both of them Jay's sister was seeing this with her lunch in her hand before the girl got up and left.

(Next Scene)

Back in the classroom the final bell sounded as everyone got up to leave. However, unlike them Jay was still sitting at his desk looking at a pink piece of paper.

(Flashback)

"Here I want you to come to this" said the blue haired girl, handing Jay that same pink piece of paper.

Taking it Jay looked at it and saw vangaro with a big thumb up and directions written in Japanese showing a time, a room number, and directions on it.

(End flashback)

"Come to here and I'll explain it ok" her echoing voice said in the back of Jay's mind as he made it to a door.

"This seems like the room," he said aloud looking back at the sheet for reference. "Guess might as well see what's up" he said as he opened the door.

Light assaulted his eyes suddenly, as Jay shielded his eyes but after a second his eyes adjusted and he saw the same girl turn around and smile as she saw whom it was.

"Oh I'm so glad you showed up," she said.

"So I'm here what do you want me to do. Lift some boxes for you or something" he said begrudgingly? 'I normally would've never done this but…' he thought clutching his stomach 'I was really hungry. Darn it Karai you're going to play for this.

"I want you to play this" Karai said holding out her hand.

Looking down Jay saw it was none other than the same deck case he had picked up for her earlier. "Hey that's the thing I picked up".

"Yeah" she replied as she handed it to him and he took it, taking out the cards after seeing the opening.

"What is this?" he asked looking it over as the girl smiled.

"That is Vanguard".

"Vanguard"?

" Yeah it's a game based on another world called Cray "she said as Jay looked over each card. "In this world there are all kinds of creatures at our disposal and we use them to battle. You see when we descend on this world we appear as spirits and so the only way we can fight is by becoming one with them, and that's basically it".

But all Jay did was look at it dismissively and toss the deck case in the air, where the girl barely caught it. "Not interested" he said as he made it for the door.

However, just before he made it out she said "Well you did say you would do anything.".

"You a liar or something"?

Saying that stopped him in his tracks as his hair overshadowed his eyes and he grit his teeth. "Grr, fine I'll take you on" he said turning around.

Smiling the girl handed him back the cards and made it to a table, which housed two game mats for the game. "Shall we begin?" she stated as Jay made it over to the table and placed his cards down.

"Alright take your deck and shuffle it. Then draw five cards," she said as Jay did as he was instructed.

"Now these are your units that you can use for the fight and together you have to use them to take on my team. Looking at the lower right corner you can see what your clan is.

"So then mines the narukami clan huh," Jay said looking at the corner.

"Now in this game you want to check the upper left corner and check for a number which is called your grade. Now to have a balanced grade of units in your starting hand, you should make sure to have grades 1,2, and 3.

Seeing that he had a lot of zeroes and twos he took three cards from his hand and put them back, shuffling his deck and drawing three new cards.

Still looking bored Jay thought how much longer he would have to deal with this crap, that is until he looked at the last card. It was a grade 3 with the image of a warrior wrapped in red armor and yellow fur.

"Now imagine it" she said as she slightly lifted up the card in front of her.

Catching that he looked at his card and did the same.

"Your about to descend on the planet in this new form. Ready to unleash new power and fight in the name of your clan.

"Now stand up vanguard" she said flipping up the card which showed a man in a purple hat and a moustache holding a cane that swirled of its own accord.

"Stand up my vanguard" said Jay as he flipped his over and it glowed slightly with red, at the happiness of the girl, which was evidenced by her slight smile.

(Next scene)

The two circles appeared on a plain of grass that was pushed by the wind. While the girl vanguard appeared and tipped its hat, Jay's appeared showing a young red baby dragon that looked slightly cute but by its expression was serious and ready for battle.

"Devious Manager"!

" Flash Fire Wyvern"!

With a look of awe Jay surveyed the battlefield and his new body while the girls silhouette smiled as well as her vanguard.

"So you imagined it pretty well," she said catching Jay's attention as he blushed slightly.

'Tch just calm yourself this isn't that cool".

"Now since it's hard to explain without an example, I'll start this turn. Now you begin this turn by drawing a card from the top of the deck and add it to your hand" she said doing so.

"Now since your vanguards only a grade 0 he's pretty weak. But that's why you ride".

"Ride?"

"Yeah you do that action by stacking a card no more than one grade higher over your vanguard. Now ride aspiring dragon tamer Lucile". (Power 7000)

Riding on her vanguard the card became enveloped in purple and in its place was a girl in a purple jumper and a purple star tattoo on her face. She had blonde hair and was carrying a small whip in her left hand.

"Now next is the ability, call, which allows me to place units from my hand to my rear guard (yellow circles) as long as their grade isn't higher than my vanguard.

"So now I call alluring succubus to my rearguard and activate my vanguard and succubus' abilities. I move devious manager back and soul charge with succubus".

Doing so she moved her starter to the back of her vanguard and took the top card of her deck and put it under her vanguard.

"Now that was a soul charge and my soul is what is under my vanguard. You follow" she asked as Jay nodded after a second?

"Now normally I would start attacking your vanguard which can be done by turning my cards in front, sideways to signal an attack. However, because it's my first turn I can't attack so it's your move".

Nodding Jay took the top card of his deck and put it in his hand. Looking it over he saw one card with a weak power level but upon closer examination he saw it had a skill.

"Alright then I'm going to ride my Inferno tempester" he said taking his chosen card and stacking it on top of the vanguard.

As this happened his phoenix became enveloped and in its place was a man with greyish hair, that was in a ponytail. He also wore red feather pants and shoes and was wielding a spear; he also was without a shirt, which revealed his six-pack abs.

Smirking the figure looked back at Jay in his spectral form, which caused Jay to smile back. (Power 7000)

"Now like your succubus my vanguards got his own skill, and it states if I have wyvern in my soul I can add 1000 to his power and then draw one card from my deck".

Doing so Jay then took two cards from his hand and placed them down. "Next I call thunder shout dragon and djinn of the lightning spark to my rear guard".

Behind his vanguard appeared djinn, which arrived in a flash of light and shout screamed with lighting backing his roar on Inferno's left side.

"Now what did you say about attacking" said Jay with a smirk, which made the blue haired girl a bit nervous for what was to come.

"Attack!" he commanded as Tempester and thunder shout came charging at Lucile who yelled as one speared her while the other yelled at her with a roar of lightning that shocked her as two damage slid into the damage zone.

"Not bad now it's my turn. I draw and ride Barking Cerberus (10,000 power) and I call a second one to my rear guard. Attack!" she said as the attacks came flying at Jay who couldn't defend himself as the dogs tackled him and he too took 2 damage.

"And with managers skill I soul charge when I boost. Then I charge another when the attack I boosted lands a hit".

"Not bad" said Jay who after the attacks was smiling as he drew his next card "but how about this"?

Suddenly the door to the room slid open and in walked Karai but as soon as she saw her brother she closed the door but left it slightly open so she could peek through the hole. Her eyes opened in surprise as she saw him smile while being able to picture the battle.

"No way".

Suddenly a thunderstorm dragoon took the vanguard position and a second one appeared, as the vanguards attacked.

"No guard".

"Checking the drive trigger" said Jay turning over a card on the top of his deck which revealed a critical trigger (yellow icon in the upper right corner).

"Nice that's a critical which means you can add one more damage to one of your units and assign a bonus of 5000 attack power to another unit as well. You can give the critical to your vanguard since its attack hit and you can give the power to an attacker that hasn't attacked yet" she said as she turned over two more cards for her damage check.

"First damage check, nothing. Next. Get, a draw trigger (orange icon in the upper right corner).

" That's a new one".

"Yup with this I get to add another 5000 to my vanguard and I also get to pick up (draw) one extra card from the top of the deck and add it to my hand.

"Okay, then my rear guard thunder storm will attack your vanguard with support from thunder shout".

"Not likely" she said as she took a card from her hand and put it in the guardian circle and out came a clown with a barrel full of explosives. Seeing that thunderstorm was advancing the clown kicked the barrel at his opponent and as it made contact it exploded, thus stopping thunderstorms advance.

"Guard with dynamite juggler" she said.

"Wait, what happened to my attack, and what was that thing you did… a guard"!?

"Its simple, you see, thanks to this card that I took from my hand, I can block the attack by adding the shield value that's on the side of the card to my vanguards attack power to block your attack. (15,000 power + 10,000 guard shield = 25,000 vs. 15,000 power + 8000 boost = 23,000). "So at 25,0000 power you can't break through" she finished as she placed the card behind her deck.

"However, once the attack is done I have to place the card I blocked (guarded) with and place it in the damage zone. Then my vanguard's power goes back to 15,000 until the end of my turn, where the +5000 from my draw trigger will also disappear and it will go back to its original 10,000 power, which is printed on the card near the little sword".

" I see," said Jay with an understanding look on his face, "then I end my turn".

"Now here's where it get interesting for me" she said as she drew her next card and slowly took the card at her far left which caught Jay's attention.

"Its time to really show my decks grace" she said as she held up her card and held it over her head with her eyes closed.

"With your whip of thorns that makes even dragons whimper. Cast a glance at my foe and make him vanish in a swift but glorious performance that will awe the crowd. Ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luqier! (Power 10,000)

Suddenly her dog disappeared and became enveloped in a bluish purple glow and in its place came a woman in gray with a far longer whip than Lucile's. However, what really made her stick out was the look she gave that showed how powerful she really was.

"Now face an ability that breaks the limit and shows what we can really do," she said taking three cards from her damage zone and turning them facedown. "Counterblast and LIMIT BREAK!"

Glowing bluish purple, Luqier cracked her whip, which unleashed a Cerberus, candy clown, Midnight Invader, and Lucile with that same colored glow, as they all looked determined. (Powers 10,000; 5,000; 10,000; and 7,000)

"No way 4 units out of the soul!" yelled Jay in surprise.

"I call creeping goat, dismissing succubus to the drop zone. Now witness the power of my vanguard and the true power of the pale moon" she said looking just as determined and serious as her units as Luquier glowed once more, but this time it was enveloping her entire body much more fiercely.

"And with that her power increases by 3000 for every unit called out".

"SHE WHAT"!? (Power 2200)

"Now supported by Lucile, Cerberus attack your vanguard thunderstorm" she said as Cerberus charged and smashed thunderstorm as Jay took another damage.

"Now with luciles skill she moves into the soul and out pops a purple trapezist".

Jay could just stare in shock as trapezist put Cerberus in the soul and then called him back out. "Another unit out of the soul".

"Now witness their grace, attack!" she said as Cerberus attacked again with support from trapezist.

"Guard!" said Jay as he took spark dragoon and placed it into the guardian circle.

"Next comes the master of the dragons, Luqier with support from Candy clown," she said as Luqier powered up and reared her whip. (Power 2200+5000=2700)

"No guard" said Jay as he looked at his hand.

"Twin drive First check, stand trigger (blue trigger in the upper right corner). With this I add power to midnight and stand Cerberus back up" she stated as she turned the sideways card back horizontally.

"Second Check, critical trigger. I give the critical to luqier and the power to midnight again" she said as Luquier struck. This attack proceeded to hit thunderstorm so hard, that he yelled in pain and crouched as two more cards hit Jay's zone with no triggers again as the rear guard Cerberus hit the rear guard Thunder Storm who disappeared into dust.

"5 damage" said Jay.

"This is the end. With support from creeping goat midnight invader attacks, and with his skill another 2000 power. (Power 10,000+2000+5000+5000+8000=30,000).

Jumping high, Cerberus reared back its paw and was going to strike as he descended.

"So I guess that was all you were capable of" she said with a disappointed look. "Is that really all your vanguard is capable of?

Hearing that only made Jay look at his cards with a look that showed his confliction but also his confusion.

'Why… why do I…' he thought as he gritted his teeth and his hair overshadowed his eyes. 'Why do I…'?

Picking up a card Jay put it down and took a card from his hand and put it into the drop zone. 'WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH'!?

Suddenly a dragon appeared and shrouded the battlefield with a flame so intense that Cerberus crashed into it and was immediately repelled as he turned tail and jumped back to its vanguard with a whimper and his head down in shame as Luqier looked back in shock.

"A complete guard" she said. "I end my turn".

At that declaration Jay took the card from his guard circle and placed it in the drop zone. After that he put his hand on his next card and drew as he took it and placed it in his hand.

"I don't know why you brought me here and gave me this deck" Jay said with his eyes still overshadowed "but…"

Putting his hand on one card in his hand, the card and his hand took on the same glow it did in the hallway as his opponents eyes opened in shock.

"I WON'T LOSE" he said as he looked up and his eyes burned with fierce determination. He then took his card and slammed it on his vanguard circle as his current one smiled and gave luqier a taunting look as he disappeared.

In his place a young teenager took his place as evidenced by his young face. He was wearing a mask and armor of red and his fists were in fighting gloves wrapped in red guards and black tape. His mask/armor also had slightly yellow fur as well as his knee/armor padded feet and legs. He opened his eyes and looked at Luquier with determination, showing off his blue eyes and his two slight pointy teeth like a fox.

"I ride The Warrior of the Inferno, Agunimon".

"Agunimon"?

Looking down at the card Jay smiled slightly which didn't do unnoticed by his sister as she looked on in silent shock. "No…way" was the only thing she uttered.

Suddenly a bright white light assaulted Jay's senses as he closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened his eyes and a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Now here I go!" he said as he took a card and slammed it into the drop zone" Generation zone… Kaiho!"

"So looks like you've figured it out" she said as Jay picked up a card above his deck and looked at it.

"I didn't know you knew that technique beforehand" she said on the battlefield as Agunimon blazed and became engulfed in a giant circular red light.

Then out of it came a giant phoenix that had the same color scheme and armor as Agunimon but more animalistic. The difference was two sharp metal guns at the end of his hands.

"I stride Phoenix of the Blazing Flame, Burning Greymon".

Then as Luquier looked on in awe the creature became enveloped in flame as he came charging at Luquier who could only look on as he stuck out one of its hands and the metal gun split open and he unleashed a barrage of fire that took Luquier off as it hit the ground at her feet, causing her to shield herself.

Seeing that she was done as she brought down her arm and looked at her attacker she smiled as she took the fiery skydive head on and the battlefield exploded in a puff of smoke and dirt as the grass was bristled back by the fierceness of the wind that came from the outcome of that massive impact. As this was going on, the next two cards of the girls deck flew to her damage zone, making six cards in the damage zone.

(Damage check: Dynamite Juggler, Silver thorn Dragon tamer Luquier)

"I lose" was all the girl could say as she looked at Jay who had an indiscernible look on his face.

Looking at his vanguard Agunimon and his stride for the longest time, Jay finally smiled as he looked up and saw his opponent's outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, my names Umiko Kishiko" she said with a smile.

Smiling Jay took her hand "My names Jay Seishin but you can call me Jay or Shiro" he said as they let go and Umiko's cheeks blushed slightly red.

"Eeep" said Karai as she left, closing the door as she silently rushed off.

(Next scene)

Karai was in the kitchen doing her homework. "Man this school sucks, giving homework on the first day should be against the law" she griped as she heard the door open and saw her brother come in.

Seeing him walk up the stairs, Karai didn't mind as he closed his door. She just smiled and looked really happy, with her head in her hand. "Vanguard huh" she said as she turned her head back to her homework, giving Jays look one last look.

Going back to Jay, he had his bag down and was out on his rooms terrace looking up at the sky with a smile and his deck on the nightstand near his bed.

"Maybe this school won't be so bad" he said as his deck gleamed for a second.


End file.
